Are you serious? (REBOOT)
by Forgotten Echoes
Summary: Lucy was forgotten and left behind after the arrival of Lisanna, so does she mope and try to get her spot back in Team Natsu? Hell no. It's her turn for an adventure and she's grabbing her life by the reins and not letting go. And if she happens to hurt some feelings along the way? Well, she'll burn that bridge when she gets to it. (REBOOT OF THE ORIGINAL ARE YOU SERIOUS?)
1. Chapter 1

**This is Utau Neko's account, I've just changed my name(Yes, I can do that without your permission) and I've decided to try again with this story. Let's see how this goes shall we?**

* * *

For Lucy, it was like any other morning after a mission…. except one thing was missing…Team Natsu. It had been months since the other members of Team Natsu had spoken to her, even longer since they had been on a mission together. The cause of all this? The newest addition to the 'family', Lisanna. Not that she blamed anyone, if her mother had come back she'd be over the moon with joy.. but she wouldn't ignore her friends for months on end. Not that they'd let her either, sneaking into her house, pulling her along to odd jobs, even dragging her into guild fights! But now it was as if she never walked into their lives, as if she had only been a replacement for someone.

A beautiful blond was balancing along the edges of the river in front of her home, her hair tied back into a side ponytail as an odd snowman creature followed her. The snowman hopped up and down in a goofy effort to make the blond smile, and cheered "Pun pun~" when the teen smiled. Her chocolate brown eyes shone as her gaze stretched down the river, her gait halting as a thoughtful expression took over her face. It had been months since she's had her apartment broken into by her 'teammates', and despite them hurting her and leaving her it hurt no less to have what was a beautiful friendship broken and forgotten. 'But where there is darkness, there will also be light...' She thought to herself with a frail smile.

A porcelain pale hand drifted down to graze against a key chain full of gold and silver keys, except these were no ordinary keys-no- these were keys to another dimension, ones that summoned great spirits of extraordinary power and untold knowledge, and their owner was none other than 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia.

Now Lucy Heartfilia was a unique mage, only three others of her kind existed in the land of Fiore, but she was without a doubt the strongest of them all, not only in strength, but in heart. And like all hearts, be they walled up and hidden or worn on a sleeve, her heart was delicate. Ever since she had been left behind by her guild mates she trained with her spirits such as Loke and Capricorn, learned to protect her heart a little better, and gained new ones along the way.

As if he was summoned by his owner merely thinking of him, Loke shimmered into sight while waving a 'I 3 Lucy' flag. "Have you finally admitted your love for me?" He purred playfully with a wink, "I knew you'd come around, princess."

Lucy rolled her eyes in undisguised amusement before placing a hand on her hip. "Not in this millennia, only thinking about how far I've come since.." Her words trailed off,a pained look came over her face as memories best left alone came to the front of her head.

Sensing the oncoming depressed mood, Loke grabbed her hands and pulled his mistress into a comforting hug. "There can be no progress without pain, and no accomplishments without loss Lucy… But you'll always have your real family to lean back on no matter what happens." He whispered softly as he ran his fingers through her silken locks, it being one of the best ways to brighten her mood when she thought about them.

"Thank you Loke, but I'm fine now… I have all of you." Lucy gave a weak laugh before pulling away from the hug, her usually bright and cheerful eyes misty with unshed tears of loss and pain. She brought a hand up to wipe away the moisture and attempt a real smile. "Thank you, Loke." The blonde mage hugged her spirit one last time before pulling away.

She knew she had come so far in her time of separation from her 'team' and gained many valuable friends in the process such as: Vulpecula-the little fox, Ursa Major-the big bear, Canis Major-the great dog, Auriga-the charioteer, Apus-the paradise bird, and Canes Venatici-the hunting dogs. Granted Loke and Canis argued more often than not, but when put to the test they made an amazing team.

'Since I've been going solo as of late I have gotten stronger, and gained a few more keys like Ursa Major and Canis.' She thought with a smile as she carefully walk along the water's edge, thinking of how much her family has grown and how much stronger she'd become, even if some of her spirits got into a few fights. A couple familiar voices shouted her name, causing warm brown to look up and have their owner wave at the fishermen's warning to be careful. After assuring them that she'd be fine and to have a nice day, Lucy think about how this happened, how she became so hated by the majority of the guild. How she became so forgotten that it was a wonder that she didn't remove her guild mark by now. Heck, Mavis gets more attention than her and she was the guild's ghost..

* * *

As I stand in front of the guild I prepare myself and cling to the minuscule piece of hope that all this time was bad dream, and everything will go back to the way it was. Chocolate brown eyes closed as I began to pray, 'Please see me, please open your eyes.' I begged whoever was listening before opening my course I crossed my fingers on one hand as I use the other to open the guild doors and walk in. As usual I say my guild-wide greeting ,with a smile, and see that only Mavis returned the greeting. 'I'm driving myself crazy, I need to stop this.' I thought with a soft chuckle of self pity. 'I'm tired of trying to be normal..' my hair fell in front of my face as I shook my head and walked towards the bar for my breakfast.

"Hey First." I looked at 1st Master Mavis with a fading smile and sat down on one of the stools at the bar before looking at Mira with a hopeful shine in my eyes. "Hey Mira can I have my milkshake?" As usual, I was ignored for another new member whose name I couldn't remember. With another sigh on the way, I used my whip from virgo and used it to get one of the already prepared milkshakes to drink. Leaning down to sip at the beverage I scrunched my nose at the flavor, cherry, ew. Mavis turned to face me directly and smiled before asking in a soft voice, "Hey Lucy are you ok? You haven't been to the guild as of late."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just, tired." I replied almost absently, thinking of what I could have been doing if _/they/_ were with me like they used to.

"How's rent recently?" She asked me with a faint look of worry, it flashing through her eyes so quickly I almost missed it.

"I should be set for a couple months with a bit of spending money." I say smiling, it's been a while since I didn't have to worry about rent, and now that I'm a solo mage I don't lose money on missions to Natsu and Gray's fights, the downfall to being a solo mage is that it gets pretty lonely during the train rides. When Mira passed by me to get something I slid the proper amount of jewels for the shake towards her and hope that she saw them before I left. She didn't see them as she went to go to serve another member. I lean down to sip at the drink and sigh before I peer behind me to look at Team Natsu- they seem to be just fine with the fact that Lissana is with them and I'm not.

"Hey, Mavis, where's the others?" I ask First in a soft tone as I chewed on a cherry bit that wasn't blended all the way.

"Oh yeah, Levy went on a week long mission with Gajeel and Pantherlily, Wendy took Carla with her so they can train to get stronger." Mavis rubbed my arm before pulling away and slowly kicking her legs as she tried to keep her upbeat tone.

"Oh."

"Lucy…. you've got to tell them someday."

She's right, if I don't tell my team then I'll get scolded by Erza for not telling her something, or worse, getting kicked off Team Natsu. "I will... eventually." I mumbled and put my beats on and start playing 'Stronger~Adele'. What are we talking about? The fact that I'm the strongest Celestial Spirit Mage alive and a partial Requip Mage, and have never told anyone-besides Mavis. but it's First so… After the GMG I was going to tell the guild about my other powers, but then I was ignored by almost everyone and I never got the chance to tell them. Now that I think about it, I don't have to tell them anything anyway. 'I tell me teammates what goes on with me, and they aren't my teammates anymore.' And, with that thought, a sense of freedom and relief came over me like I've never felt before.

As I stood up to tell Mavis of my decision, suddenly the guild doors open and everyone's heads turn to a familiar looking girl, to me at least, with mocha skin, butt-length red-brown hair held by a pink ribbon in a messy high pony tail and deep blue-green eyes, wearing alight pink sweater with princess sleeves at the shoulder, with a darker pink belt that has a golden flower on it, a black short mini skirt, and black knee high army boots. She looks around the guild in disgust apparently looking for somebody, until her eyes land on me. She smiles and starts waking towards me as if we're long lost friends.

I stand up when she gets to about ten feet away, and she hugs me when she reaches me, as if she's afraid that I'll disappear, then I hear it, the snarky voices 'who's she?', 'Why is she with her?', I promise you if I wasn't so used to it I'd probably Lucy Kick the nearest person. All of a sudden I hear her say, "It's really you." so softly that if I wasn't so close to her I wouldn't hear her. It was as I was to ask her if she meant me that Natsu shouted out, "Who is she and what's she doing with Lucy?" I would be lying if I said my heart didn't break when I heard him say Lucy instead of Luce, yes I'm not their teammate but I thought that we'd still be friends. That was when the girl let go of me and faced everyone with a face full of well hidden anger. "Alright nerds I'll say this once so listen up!" She shouted to the masses in the building, causing most everyone there to pause. 'Well isn't she blunt.' "Until Lucy remembers my name, I ain't sayin', thats all you need to know." Yup, blunt. She turns back to me, "It's been so long since I've seen you the only way I could find you was by scent and your hair." I looked at her with a blank expression.

She smiled at me and said with a hand on my shoulder, "Come on, You've got to remember me... the second member of the legendary duo Heavenly Storm?" Her eyes took on a hopeful shine that was mixed with a bit of desperation as I thought about it. The name sounded familiar and I tell her. Then she took a couple steps back and began to sing, "Little Lu-Lu I love you-you just the same~."

'Wait a minute, only one girl is sings that…'

"Arashi?"

* * *

 **Well, now that that's over, how was it?**

 **Good? Bad? Smurfin' Awesome?**

RxR

 **please?~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!~ Sorry I didn't update this past weekend, I wasn't in state or near a wifi source so... XP

* * *

~Arashi~

"I missed you so much, where were you all these years? Where is Ches at?" She asked with teary eyes. I blinked in thought about that last question, my sea green eyes wandering for a few seconds before I crossed my arms with a hand to my cheek and began to tap it with a tanned index finger. "You know, I don't remember.. probably near that huge tree." Memory, while pretty decent for me, was not my forte. Especially when it came to remembering where I left something… or someone.

After saying that, Lucy sweatdropped before shaking her head, causing her side pony tail to almost fall out of place. "Speaking of Ches, where's Tiki?" asked her old friend with her hands on her hips.

"I think we've been forgotten." A pink-headed boy commented in a whiny tone. ' _Is that natural?_ ' I thought to myself with a dubious expression appearing on my face. "And who are you supposed to be?" A couple steps brought me next to him -or more accurately in front of him- as I asked my question, causing everyone, save myself and Lucy, to sweatdrop. "I'm The Great Salamander, Natsu Dragneel!" He stood up and shouted in my face, expecting some sort of reaction as if I was supposed to be amazed or something.

My sea green eyes narrowed as I waved a small tan hand in front of my nose, trying to ward off the foul oder coming from his mouth, spicy chicken or not, the kid had no sense of hygiene. "Dude your breath is kicking worse than a Brazilian soccer team." I shamelessly said with a slight frown before turning back to face my adorable little Lulu.

"So?"

"I leave him at home so the others wouldn't ask questions." Lucy says sheepishly, while rubbing the back of her neck.

This made me looked at her in surprise, "You didn't tell them? Really Lu?"

"At least I know where Tiki is!"

' _Hmmm, good point_.'

The guild watched as I put my fingers to my lips and blew a shrill whistle with my fingers. "HERE CHEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

' _Singing comes in handy in more ways than one~_ ' I lowered my fingers with a smile, lifted up three fingers on my other hand, and started the count downfall. "Three," ' _Let the games begin_ ' "Two," The brunette put a another finger down. "One."

Watching Lucy duck, my grin grew in amusement, ' _Good, she still remembers_ '.

Suddenly a huge purple tiger with lavender stripes, about as tall as Laxus' shoulders, burst in with an earth shattering roar, scaring the mess out of everyone except Lucy and her friend. Then the little kitty cantered at a quick pace towards the two female mages, bowling over anyone in the way. ' _I love him so much_.' ' _I know you do._ ' He said with a grin that did not belong on a cat.

~Lucy~

"Three." ' _Oh Shit_ '. I ducked and hid behind the bar, because if there's one thing I remembered about Ches it's that he LOVES to knock people over, even if he has to do it on purpose. Then I hear purring and Arashi cooing at Ches and unconsciously smothering his face with her breasts, who seems to be enjoying it at the moment. ' _Males, human or animal seem to like the same thing. Perverts._ '

As I walk out from behind the bar, Ches growls at me. That is, until Arashi spritzed him with water. "Bad kitty. Don't growl at your Auntie Lu." At this the guild goes silent at what she just did, but for me it was completely normal. "D-did she just call that, a kitty?" Gray asked, "Better question, 'Why did she call Lucy It's Aunt?"

As soon as Erza asked that question, the guild looked at me curiously. Then I saw Arashi open her mouth. Please don't say what I think your gonna say, I cross my fingers, and hope she doesn't. "And how does Lulu being Ches' Aunt pertain to any of you? Last I checked, her mom was dead and her dad could actually give a shit." Arashi asks Erza, a scowl marring her pretty features and her voice almost growling, and the entire guild gasps.

I face-palmed. ' _She said it, I can't believe she said that ... wait, never mind I do believe it_ '. After all, this is Arashi I'm talking about.

Then Ches growled at Erza making her back up a couple feet and equip a sword, 'Oh yeah, Ches growls at people that seem like a threat to Arashi.'

"Awww, is Ches worried about his mommy? You're so sweet, but you keep forgetting how easy it would be for me to destroy this guild... Not that I would, but if I ever caught word of the little fairy idiots hurting or ignoring my twin, then I'd have no choice but to destroy this guild and bury it's remains deep into the Earth." She smiled a smile that did not match her words.

I wanted to hug her for being sweet, so I settled for telling her. " Awww Arashi, Thats so sweet of you to say." But then Lisanna had to ruin the moment by opening her mouth, "I knew it! She was trying of get rid of us all along." She points at me and Arashi and is smiling like a maniac. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew i-" ~ZZAPP!~ "Shut up Chickie, I'm getting a headache."

' _Laxus?!_ ' I look at him and see him smiling at me.

' _Whaaaaat? He can smile? Never thought that was possible_.'

Then I look at Lisanna and do my best to not fall to the floor laughing, fortunately Arashi did that for me and looked like she was holding her stomach so it hurts less. Lisanna, she looks like she's been struck by lightning... never mind, she was. I look at Laxus and thank him between breaths. "No problem Blondie, just don't get ignored next time."

Wait, he knew and he did nothing? Before I could tear him a new one, he told me that gramps told him what was going on since he was on a mission, then he leaves in his lightning before I can say 'Bye'.

Then I felt an excruciating pain on my back and found Lisanna in her Take-Over: Tigress form with blood on her claws, take a wild guess on who's it was.

Oh. It. Is. ON!

"So you wanna play like that Lisanna?" I growl at her making a fist. "Oh please, as if you could hurt me." She scoffs. Then Natsu steps in and puts his arm around a smug looking Lisanna. "Lucy maybe you should stop, you'll get hurt if you try to fight Lisanna."

Thats what they think. As I'm about to comment, Arashi butts in, "Okay then, since she's SO weak that you have no faith in her, how about we make a deal? Winner makes the guild or opponent do whatever she wants,"

She looked at Lisanna with a hidden gleam in her eyes, "Do we have a deal?" Lisanna looked at me like a cat that caught the canary. "I'm in, if little miss weak doesn't wimp out." 'Thats IT she's DEAD when I get my hands on her!' I growled again in anger.

'Calm down, she's trying to get you mad enough to where you won't concentrate when fighting, funny, since rage has always made you fight better.' Arashi tells me in my head. telepathy wasn't that hard of a magic to learn, and we took advantage of every library we came across before we split. Picking up few things was bound to have happened.

I smiled, my brown eyes glinting with a not so hidden mischievous spark. 'This will be too easy.' "Deal."

~Normal POV~

As soon as the deal was done, everyone in the guild went out to the field to watch the fight. Even Makarov was there to watch the fight. Here are the bets:

5~ Lucy Everyone else~ Lisanna

"The ones who bet on Lucy are: Master, Arashi bet twice, Mavis, and Ch-Ches? Who let the tiger bet?" Erza shouted. "THE TIGER HAS A NAME YOU STUPID RED-HEAD SO USE IT!" screamed Arashi. "And I did. Letting him bet ain't against the rules." Stated Arashi. 'She must have death wish' the guild thinks while sweatdropping. "Very well Ches may bet, and don't EVER call me that again, UNDERSTOOD?" Erza asks while pulling out a sword. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Let's get this started!" Says Arashi fist pumping the air in excitement.

Erza starts, "OK then, on the left side we have the youngest Take-Over sibling, and FairyTails sweetheart, Lissana Strauss!" The majority of the guild claps and cheers for Lissana as she poses for them.

"And on the right side we have the Celestial Spirit Mage: Lucy Heartfillia!"Only the ones who bet on her clapped, or in Kai's case, roared for her.

"READY...,

SET...,

FIGHT!"

~Lucy's POV~

As soon as Erza said the last word I flew at Lisanna, my Celestial Gauntlets coming out of my spirit space and encasing my hands with a golden glow as she goes into her Take-Over: Cat. Perfect, I think. As she goes to claw me, I punch her in the throat, knowing that she won't be able to speak normally for a while after this fight, then begin to hum my version of Payphone since music helped me focus on what I was doing.

"I Embrace Thee, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" I chant and grin as a golden glow surrounds me and, as it died down, it revealed me in a cow print bikini with a belt on my lower half, a cow tail attached to my belt, and bell around my neck while my hair was in a high ponytail and wore black cowgirl boots.

As the glow faded completely, I held my hand out and smirked as Taurus's Axe appeared in my hand. I swing the axe onto my shoulder, faced Lisanna, who currently was coughing and looking at me in shock, and called out a taunt.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" I smile as I bring my free hand and make a 'come and get it' movement. My smile gets even bigger as I hear the gasps of the guild through the dust and settling debris. Did they honestly think that I'd sulk and do NOTHING while they ignored me? I change my position as I saw Lisanna charging at me. As soon as she got within range, I struck first. "Rampage!" I jump up and slam Taurus's Axe into the ground, causing the ground to shake and throw decent sized rocks into the air, and a huge crack in the ground started towards her.

Well that was rather short. I think as I hears scream in pain from when the rocks hit her and when she was knocked into the crevice. "If 'happy ever after' did exist, I would still be holding you like this, and all those FairyTails are full of shit, one more stupid love song and I'll be sick."I sing softly to myself with a shrug, not feeling any sympathy to the take-over mage.

As I am about to walk off, I hear her come up behind me and quickly dodge as she tried to scratch my arm. "Don't turn your back on me!" She yells in my face, her voice scratchy from my first attack. 'PeeYeew!' I crinkled my nose in disgust before jumping a few feet back. "Two words, Two syllables: Breath mints." I say with an innocent smile aimed at her, causing her to shriek in anger and start coughing from sore and bruised vocal chords.

I take my chance and hit her with the side of the axe, knocking her back a couple meters and making her land on her rear.

"Lisanna! You can do It!I believe in you!" When I hear that comment from the crowd during the pause in movement and feel my heart break a little. It was Natsu. Yup, still not over that idiot, you can't refund feelings from someone over night. I sighed as I wondered why I even fell for that Baka flame brain. I jump away as Lisanna dives at me in her Harpy form. Oh yeah, I really didn't have a choice when it was the one who brought me to FairyTail, and the one who took me on missions all the time.

"If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairy tales are full of shit, one more stupid love song, I'll be sick. You turned your back on tomorrow, 'cause you forgot yesterday. I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away" The melody fell from my lips as I watched my opponent fly above the arena, trying to find an opening.

As Lisanna flies over me, I wonder what she's about to do, before I remember what she usually does and hear her shout. "Take Over: Penguin!"

As Lisanna crashes down onto Lucy, a dust cloud surrounds and conceals the fighting mages.

The dust settles and Lucy is nowhere to be seen, and Lisanna has reverted back to her human form, waving at the crowd. When the guild starts cheering for Lisanna, she fell down a hole, and Lucy popped out of the ground not too far from where Lisanna fell. The crowd looks closer and sees Lucy in a maid outfit similar to Virgos, chains and all. "Spica Hole!" She calls out. Soon after she says that, Lisanna in her Take Over: Wings form flies out and transforms back into her cat form. "Spica Lock!" Lucy called out and the guild watches as Lisanna is encased in a sphere of rocks.

After Lisanna was encased in the rocky sphere, Lucy transformed back into her normal form and the guild sees that she had been singing this whole time. "You had enough Lisanna?" The blond smirked.

Suddenly Lisanna burst out of the rocky sphere by using her penguin form and reverted back to her cat form. "Not yet you little whore!" She yelled in a scratchy tone. Lucy sighs, "I'll just have to get serious huh?" She says rubbing the back of her neck with a hand on her hip. "Let me think of another song first," then she hold up a finger in a 'one sec' sign.

The guild sweatdropped. She really wasn't paying attention to Lisanna while they were fighting. "Don't pay more attention to your music while fighting me!" Lisanna yelled, enraged that she was being ignored. The white haired mage took a swipe at Lucy, causing the blond mage to dodge. Lucy had decided on a song with a bright smile. "Shall we?" She asked with a mocking bow while avoiding another swipe from Lisanna. "Get her Lu-chan!" Mavis yelled with an excited expression, and Lucy threw her a thumbs up.

This should be fun, I think. The song is rather exciting as well. As the silver haired wench starts charging at me, I see her tiring. This will be easier than I thought.

I dodge and decide to bring out the big guns. "I Embrace Thee, Gate of the Great Dog! Canis Major!" A bright light encases me as I took on another one of my spirits' forms. When it died down, I had grey wolf ears and a tail, a grey fur lined black jacket with a white tank-top and grey skinny jeans with grey fur on my knee high black converses. I now had wolverine-like claws coming from my hands, and my teeth are sharpened to the point where they'd rival a dragon slayers. "A warning to the people the good and, the evil. This is war. To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim. This is war." I whispered to Lisanna, the gleam in my eyes growing as I enjoyed irritating her. I clicked my tongue to taunt her again, and clap my hands together. "Come here little kitty, I don't bite," Her blue eyes flash in anger, causing me to crouch ready to attack, and I smirked. "Much" I rushed towards her and slashed my claws in an X movement, and wait behind her for a second, before she collapsed. Well she lasted longer then I thought she would.

~Natsu~

When I saw Lis fall I felt so much rage that I was about to go on the field and beat the smirk off of Lucy's face, when I heard Gramps cheer for her. I won't lie, I was pretty amazed at Lucy's new powers and never would've guessed, but that gives her no right to hurt Lisanna! I ran onto the field and picked up Lisanna and took her to the guild infirmary. ' _Mark my words Lucy, the next time that we meet on the battlefield, I'll KILL you!_ '

* * *

Hey Dudes and Dudettes! Here it is!

Now I kinda need a beta reader since I'm pretty sure I misspelled a few things(despite having gone over it three times already)  
I'm not sure if I should pair Lucy or Arashi up with anyone, so if you think I should, leave a comment who your choice.

BTW, I need y'alls feedback or my inspiration withers like my motivation for a math test. Anyway, see you later!

Review or PM me if you have an OC you want in this story. Goodbye and Goodnight! ZZzzzzz.


End file.
